A Sapphire that Shines Bright
by Jayfeather16
Summary: Darkness will plauge the lake and only the Sapphire can make it peaceful again. Sapphira Nightwing comes to the Clans among the Lake. A Darkness draws near that only she can stop. A new Clan will form under her command...and new powers will come forth.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters from the Warriors series or Pokemon.

Note: My second fanific ever! I'm liking how this story is going. I hope you all will enjoy.

Prologue

**Bluestar paced the open moorland impatiently. A golden yellow tom sat to the side along with a tortoiseshell she-cat and old gray she cat. **

**"Bluestar will you please relax. He said he was coming." Bluestar glared at the golden tom. "Lionheart we have been here for days! It's hard to relax."**

** "He is right Bluestar he will be here. When Yellowfang had the dream he said three days from then. It's the third night. He will be here." She sighed yet again.**

** Then they all heard footsteps. The four Thunderclan cats looked up to see three cats padding there way. An all black cat with purple eyes stepped forward.**

** "Greetings Bluestar, Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, and Lionheart. It is good to see you again old friends." Bluestar stepped forward, "It's good to see you again Braveheart. How is your mate?" "She is well. But the reason I came here is because of my daughter and a prophecy."**

** Spottedleaf stepped forward. "Your daughter? You had a child? Is that possible?"**

** Braveheart smiled and an all black she cat stepped forward with sapphire eyes. "I would like you all to meet Sapphira. This is my daughter." Bluestar stared in awe and began to inspect her from all angles. "A half cat half wolf hybrid. Amazing."**

** The others stared in awe. "Our ancestors are going to come together as one. My decision all those years ago has changed things. My daughter is an example. The clans that thrive around the lake must be ready for change because the time is coming. Darkness is coming to the lake that only Sapphira can stop. She will form a clan and this clan will be a light to this world."**

** Bluestar looked at the other tom standing to side. "Who is that?" The tuxedo cat stepped forward. "I am Whiteshadow. I grew up with Sapphira. I am to be her deputy when the time comes."**

** Yellowfang stood, "I shall send the three and Firestar a dream about there coming. They need to know." **

Please review! I'm hoping to get the next 5 chapters uploaded within the next day.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters from the Warriors series or Pokemon.**

**Note: Alright Chapter 2. I'm getting somewhere. **

Chapter 1

Lionblaze padded through the camp entrance with a bundle of prey in his jaws. His apprentice Dovepaw was at his side. They went straight to the freshkill pile to deposit there prey.

"You did well today Dovepaw. Please take some to Jayfeather and Briarlight." Dovepaw nodded and grabbed a vole and mouse and headed for the medicine den.

Lionblaze sat in the clearing and looked around the camp. The huge tree that had fallen still lay in the middle of the camp. There was no way they would ever move it.

The clans where in a time of peace. After the defeat of Tigerstar and the dark warrior cats everything was normal. He sighed, nothing was fun anymore. No more fighting and because he was part of the three he could not be hurt in battle. That was his gift.

Dovepaw went into the medicine den and dropped off the prey. "Hi Briarlight! How are today?" Briarlight looked up from her nest and smiled at Dovepaw. "I'm great. Jayfeather has been keeping me kind of busy, but other than that I'm great. Is that for us?" Dovepaw pushed a mouse over to her and took the other to Jayfeather's nest.

She looked back over to her crippled friend. Briarlight had gotten her back legs crushed beneath the fallen tree trunk in there camp. Her life as a warrior was crushed along with her legs. Despite being crippled she was always positive and always had something nice to say. That's what made her so great. She watched as Jayfeather padded into his den to start eating is his vole. She nodded a greeting to him and then said goodbye to Briarlight as she padded out of the den.

Everything was so peaceful she was starting to get pretty bored. She was one of the three. Her special power was her incredible senses. She could hear, scent, and see things far away that no other cat could see. At first she hated being part of the three, but things got better as they went.

She looked up and saw her sister Ivypaw trailing behind her mentor Cinderheart. She smiled and chased after her. Life was good.

Jayfeather walked to his stash of herbs and began his daily sorting of them. Being the medicine cat of Thunderclan has his work cut out and being blind didn't help much either. Yes sadly he was born blind, but that never stopped him. Then when he discovered he was part of three he felt even more alive. His power was amazing. He could walk in other cats dreams and look into there thoughts. He could taste and smell there emotions that came from them.

He let out a sigh. Things were so quiet these days. They had no other apprentices and everything was just boring.

Then everything went quiet and he could see. "What? A vision?" Oh yea he could also see when he was walking in dreams which he found pretty odd.

He found himself in a misty plain. Everything was gray and full of mist. There was no one here though.

"Hello? Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, is anyone here?" Then he saw the slight movement in the distance and it was moving closer. It looked like a dog. A really big one, but it didn't smell like a dog. It smelled kind of like a cat. It had black fur with a dog like build, but its tail was all cat. A hybrid?

It was really close now and it was definitely a female. Her eyes where the color of sapphires. They were beautiful.

She stopped in front of him and gazed down at him. Jayfeather stared right back at her and asked, "What are you?" She just smiled at him. "I'm a cat and wolf mix." "Wolf? I never thought I'd see one in my life. But who are you and what do you want?"

She began to stalk around me and I tensed. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. You are the ThunderClan medicine cat correct?" Jayfeather looked at her confused, "How do you know of the Clans?" "So many questions with so little time. Everything will be answered soon enough. Yellowfang wants you to know that Shadows are coming. Darkness will plague the lake and only the Sapphire can make it peaceful again."

Jayfeather gasped as her eyes glowed. They were the color of sapphires. Is it her? "Wait! How do you know Yellowfang?" But it was to late the strange cat-wolf began to run away and soon she disappeared into the mist.

Jayfeather took in a startling breath and found he was blind once again. He was in his den with his herbs.

He sat down and thought about the dream or vision rather. That she cat, wolf, whatever she is. She just gave me a warning from Yellowfang, but why didn't Yellowfang come herself? Where had he been? That was definitely not StarClan.

He needed to speak with Firestar right away. This was definitely a prophecy.

**Strange wolf-scat girl and a prophecy. What will happen next? Lets find out shall we? Review please.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters from the Warriors series or Pokemon.**

**Note: Alright Chapter 2. Will we learn about the stange she wolf/cat? It's kinda short, but the next chapters are much longer. **

Chapter 2

Firestar was completely alarmed at this news that Jayfeather had given him. He called in Brambleclaw, Graystripe, Lionblaze, Dovepaw, and his mate, Sandstorm to hear this news.

"This is insane. We just finished with a crisis how could another start so soon." Graystripe was fuming. He wanted peace that much was apparent.

"Calm down Graystripe. Jayfeather this female you saw. Are you sure she was a cat mixed with a wolf?" Jayfeather looked at him puzzled. "Yes I'm sure, but why does that matter?" Graystripe looked up then alarmed. "Firestar, you don't think that she…."

Firestar looked at Graystripe in deep thought, "It's possible. I mean I don't know of any other who it could be." Sandstorm looked at Firestar puzzled, "What do you mean Firestar? Are you saying you know this cat or wolf?" Firestar released a breath and then said, "Do you remember Braveheart?" "Of course!" Graystripe nodded, "How could we forget him."

Firestar turned towards the three, "Braveheart was one of the bravest and greatest cats in the history of ThunderClan. But he choose to leave ThunderClan to start a life with his mate. Which was a white wolf named Seraphine." Dovepaw then said, "But why would you mix species. That's so strange. I've never heard of that before. Is it even possible?"

Jayfeather spoke up then, "Yes, it's possible. That female in my dreams, that most be there offspring. Who else could she be?"

"Graystripe, Sandstorm, and I knew Braveheart's daughter. Braveheart wanted her to understand a form of life. So she trained as an apprentice for awhile. She even learned about herbs from Spottedleaf. But, then Braveheart took her away and we never saw any of them again."

"What was her name Firestar?"

"It's Sapphira. She was named after the color of her eyes. She was a very pretty female. She was always bullied in the clan because of her traits. The three of us stood up for her. She considered us all siblings in a way. Braveheart even took her to each of the Clans so that she could learn from each one of them. She was great friends with Leapordstar." All the cats looked down sadly mourning her death.

"What are we going to do Firestar? This dream seems like its referring to Sapphira. I think we should keep a lookout for her."' Firestar thought about Jayfeather's words and then nodded.

"Good idea. Let's not tell anyone about this yet. Keep it to yourselves and we will see if she turns up." Everyone nodded and he dismissed them.

**Alright Chapter 2 is done. Hope your liking it so far. It's start getting good from here. Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters from the Warriors series or Pokemon.**

**Note: It's time fot Sapphira to appear. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

In a small clearing north of ThunderClan territory there was a yowl of pain.

Whiteshadow stood over Sapphira and sighed, "I told you chasing that porcupine would be a bad idea, but you just didn't want to listen." Sapphira whimpered painfully as he pulled another needle out of her hide. "God dammit!" She buried her head into her nest whimpering painfully. Then she felt a soothing tongue rasping her flank and she blushed. She let out a sigh.

"Feel better?" I couldn't look at him. Whiteshadow and I have been friends since we were little. He had always looked out for me. Like me he was wolf/cat hybrid. He had always been there to protect me. But these past few years there friendship had started becoming something more.

"Sapphira?" I gasped when I realized he was now in front of me. I closed my eyes and looked away. Whiteshadow smiled and then licked my cheek. "Calm down. Come on lets keep moving. Where almost there." I got up and we padded away towards ThunderClan territory.

"This is it Whiteshadow! That's the abandoned twoleg home."

He brushed his fur against mine and said, "Then from here we need to be cautious. We don't exactly look like cats. Especially me." I grinned at him then and looked at him. Whiteshadow was more wolf than cat. He had the build of a dog, but had the grace of cat. Like me he had a cat tail and his ears were all cat. His black and white fur was gorgeous and oh so soft. His green eyes blazed. They were so amazing that I'd get lost in them. I saw him smile at me and I looked away.

"Come on. Let's rest in twoleg building. I want to clean that wound again." We went into the twoleg nest and I laid down while he started licking the wound. I winced a bit, it still stung but his tongue felt so nice. I couldn't help but purr.

Whiteshadow heard the purring and smiled to himself. He wasn't sure why she hid her feelings. Maybe she just isn't used to it yet. 'I'll just have to change that', he thought to himself.

The two cuddled together to rest.

When Sapphira awoke she was alone. She looked around for Whiteshadow. "Whiteshadow? Whiteshadow! Where are you?" She ran out of the twoleg nest. She called again, but no answer. She tasted the air and found his scent. She ran after it as fast as she could.

She came upon the lake and looked around frantically. She knew he couldn't swim. What if he fell in? She heard footsteps. She turned around and saw a fiery tabby tom with amber eyes stalking towards him. Her fur bristled with the way he looked at her.

"Who are you?" He asked me. I wouldn't answer him. Yet he smelled like ThunderClan. "Wait! Are you a ThunderClan Warrior?" The tom immediately bristled. I took a defensive stance just incase he decided to attack. "How do you know ThunderClan? Who are you? If you don't answer my questions you're going to be in a lot of trouble!" I growled in my throat and it spooked him. "How dare you threaten me like that! You don't even know who I am. I am Sapphira Nightwing future leader of NocturnusClan and Guardian of my wolf clan. A punk kid like you would never understand my position!"

All of a sudden there was yowl of terror. They both looked out to the lake and Sapphira gasped. "Whiteshadow!" The tom came up to me and said, "I'm going to go get some help. I'll be back I promise. My name is Lionblaze. I swear I'll be back." With that he ran off into the forest.

I took a deep breath and said to myself, "Lugia I need your power. Gift me with the power of water." I felt my body change and my fur turned from black to shiny silver. My tail grew long and lean and it flicked behind me. The end of it was covered by three purple spikes that I could use as a weapon. I opened my Sapphire eyes and yelled, "I'm coming Whiteshadow!" I jumped into the water and disappeared under the surface.

Lionblaze had just returned with help when he saw a white creature swimming towards the tom Whiteshadow. "What is that?"

He had brought Jayfeather, Firestar, Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Brambleclaw. Hopping that together he could help Sapphira, but now she was gone. Wait, was that creature her?

Next thing Firestar jumped into the water and began paddling to them. Sandstorm gasped, "Firestar! Where are you going?" He never answered. He reached Sapphira and she helped him swim over to Whiteshadow. Firestar pulled Whiteshadow onto her back and together they helped Whiteshadow back to shore.

When they reached there Sapphira layed him on the ground and began to rub his chest. He coughed up water and then a grey tom padded up and began licking his fur to help him dry. I looked at him and he smelled of herbs. That's when I realized it was Jayfeather. "Jayfeather?" He stopped licking Whiteshadow's fur and looked at me. "Yes?" I gave him a smile and said, "Thank you." He gave me a small smile and nodded.

"Sapphira?" I looked down at Whiteshadow and said, "Hush. I'm right here. You're safe." He started coughing as he threw up water. I nuzzled him and started to purr. He looked at me one more time and then passed out.

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and felt my body began to change back.

Jayfeather stared in awe as she changed back to her normal form. When she was a cat-wolf again she dropped to the ground spent of her energy.

"Sapphira are you ok?" She looked at me and said, "Yes, just need to rest for awhile. Changing takes a lot out of me. Especially because I had to get to him fast."

Tears began forming in her eyes. "If I had gotten here in time…he would have been dead." I growled low in my throat, "Why the hell would you even think of coming near the water? What where you thinking?" She felt a tail on her shoulder and she looked at the fiery colored tom. He came forward and nuzzled her as her tears took over. "It's alright Sapphira. He is going to be ok."

Sapphira let out a shiver and stopped crying. "You sure have grown." Firestar looked at her surprised. "You recognize me?" He heard her purr and she said, "Of course. Then I remember you as "Firepaw" you too Graypaw and Sandpaw."

Graystripe and Sandstorm smiled. "I'm Graystripe now! That's Sandstorm and now Firepaw is Firestar, leader of ThunderClan." I smiled at them and was just glad to be here. "I never thought I'd see you guys again. Lionblaze I'm sorry for not telling you who I was sooner, but when I saw Whiteshadow. Nothing else mattered but his safety."

"Is he your mate?" This question came from the dark tabby. "No he isn't, but Whiteshadow is my best friend and he has done a lot for me. He has always been there. He can't swim either. He has had a fear of water ever since his mother and him almost drowned. My father saved him and he lived with us ever since." "Sounds like you guys have a very close bond. That's good." Sapphira smiled at the tom.

"Sapphira this is my deputy Brambleclaw. It looks like you know everyone else." I smiled at Brambleclaw, "The pleasure is all mine Brambleclaw." He smiled at me, "Can you walk? We should get back to the camp. Hopefully none of the other clans have seen what's happened here."

I nodded and got to my feet. I stretched my limbs out and found out that I was taller than all the cats here. "You know the only way I'm going to be able to get him to your camp is me carrying him."

They all looked at me confused. "It's not the way you think either. This form I'm about to take is kind of like a twoleg." Sandstorm pelt bristled, "What do you mean twoleg? Are you saying your one of them now?" I shook my head, "No way! I hate twolegs. Just let me show you."

Sapphira let out a breath as her bones began to move around in places they shouldn't. The ThunderClan cats looked in awe and disgust at the bone crunching noises. Sapphira grew in height so that she stood on two feet. She towered over them but she was about the size of young twoleg so she wasn't that big.

Sapphira and the others walked back to camp. They surrounded her to be sure that any other warriors they ran into wouldn't attack her.

As they reached the camp Whiteshadow began to stir. I looked down at him as he mumbled my name, "Relax. Where almost there Whiteshadow." He fell asleep again. I had to shift back to normal in order to get into there camp. Lionblaze helped me move him and I thanked him for it.

Other members of ThunderClan stared at us warily and wondering who and what we were. Jayfeather called over Leafpool who had been the medicine cat before Jayfeather to help him inspect Whiteshadow for any other wounds.

I let out an uncomfortable sigh as the cats looked at me as if I was some kind of freak. Lionblaze came over and sat next to me. "Don't worry about them. No one has seen a hybrid before. There just being cautious." He gave me a reassuring lick on the cheek which made me relax a little more. "Thank you Lionblaze. That means a lot." He smiled at me.

Just then a young she cat padded close to us and stared at me in awe. I gave her a small smile and she smiled back at me sweetly. "Hi. I'm Dovepaw. It's nice to meet you Sapphira." I turned my head to side. "This is my apprentice Sapphira. She knows about you already. It's ok." I bent down to her height and gave her another smile, "It's good to meet you too little one." She gave me a small laugh and than ran off to another small she cat. They started whispering to each other and then they both laughed. "That's Ivypaw. Those two are sisters and the only apprentices in ThunderClan." "Really, do you guys not have any kits?" "We have two. Molekit and Cherrykit. There over there."

I looked at where he pointed and saw the kits jumping up and down excitedly. I smiled at them and wished they would come over here, but a bigger she cat held them back which I assumed was there mother.

Then I noticed a huge tree in the middle of there camp. I examined it then looked at the top of the walls in there camp. There was one spot that had a tone of debris from where it most likely fell. "Lionblaze will you come with me to the tree?" He looked at me then nodded.

We padded over to the tree and started to look at it closely. There where whispers all over but I ignored them. Once I finished looking it over I said, "I could move this tree." Lionblaze looked at me in surprise. I saw that Brambleclaw had joined him and he too was surprised. "How could you possibly move it yourself? That's impossible."

I smiled and hoped onto the tree. "I admit I'd need some help. I have an amazing amount of strength thanks to being part wolf. So does Whiteshadow. We could move this together with some help from you guys." Brambleclaw thought about it then nodded, "We will talk to Firestar about it later. He will be happy to here this." I jumped down from the tree and nodded.

There was a painful growl that came from the medicine cats that put every cat in the camp on edge. "Everyone relax!" Firestar shouted. He was standing by the injured Whiteshadow and I quickly came over.

"Sapphira he has a bad gash on his side and chest. The one on his chest is very deep. It's going to take time to heal." "It won't take as long as you think. Wolves are quick healers. They will be gone within a few days."

The she cat called Leafpool looked at me shocked, "That's amazing. But how exactly is that possible?" I smiled at her, "It's really hard to explain."

I looked down at the now fully awake Whiteshadow and I nuzzled him. "I never thought I would be surround by this many cats when you told me about the Clans." I smiled at him, "Well what did you think I meant?" I laughed and so did he but he stopped and winced in pain. I looked at him sadly and said sorry.

"May ThunderClan gather for a clan meeting." Everyone turned there attention to Firestar so that he could explain.

**Review please! Let's see what ThunderClan thinks about Whiteshadow and Sapphira and yes. Things are going to heat up between the two. If you catch my drift ;)**


End file.
